


Do You Remember?

by xXHowIsThisEdgyXx



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Elias has amnesia, Elias lives au, Grinding, M/M, Memory Loss, Porn with Feelings, Trans Elias Bouchard, Trans Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Tribbing, elias and Jon are blind, jon has dementia, jonah is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXHowIsThisEdgyXx/pseuds/xXHowIsThisEdgyXx
Summary: The air was so warm under the sheets. It was almost uncomfortable. But Jon didn’t mind. The pressure of the thick blanket gives him comfort.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Original Elias Bouchard & Jonathan Sims
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Do You Remember?

**Author's Note:**

> Words used: Tits, boobs, Cunt, folds, clit, dick

The air was so warm under the sheets. It was almost uncomfortable. But Jon didn’t mind. The pressure of the thick blanket gives him comfort. 

The gentle grasp of hands also aid him. 

Elias’ thin fingers were tangled in the fabric of his shirt, his forehead against his shoulder. Short, slow breaths pressing against his neck. 

Jon wasn’t sure how long they’d been laying there, cocooned and slack against one another, but he didn’t mind losing the day to this. It wasn’t like he had anything to do these days anyway.

He could stay clung to Elias’ thin waist and nothing would change. 

Jon slid his hands to the small of Elias’ back, tracing his fingers against the hem of his bunched up shirt. Elias, in response, pushed his chest against Jon’s, sighing against his skin. Jon gave a gentle moan of contentment.

“Are you hungry?” Elias hushes after another eternity of fondling. 

“I am,” Jon confirms.

“When was the last time we ate?”

Jon’s lips curled into a smile and he breathed a soft laugh through his nose. “You’re asking me?”

Elias chuckled in response. “Yeah- okay. Mm.” He pulled away and laid flat on his back. “Well- Martin has been gone all morning. We did eat dinner. But I don’t think we ate breakfast.”

Jon let out a slight sigh of annoyance at the removal of his contact. “We should get something then.” 

Elias slid the covers off of him and Jon. The sudden rush of cold air hit Jon in the worst way- he instantly regretted this decision. As Elias was moving from his spot Jon hung his arms heavy around his waist, pulling him back against his chest. He pressed his forehead into the pad of his shoulder blade and groaned. Elias smiled and wrapped his fingers around Jon’s forearms.

“C’mon,” he started. “Martin is gonna be back soon and he’s gonna get mad if he finds out we haven’t eaten.”

“Mm- you’re right.”

He and Elias slide off the bed, Jon’s fingers tangled in Elias’. 

Elias led the way- he always did. Jon could never remember the layout of the house. And sure sometimes Elias would lead them into a wall sometimes, it was still better than Jon swearing this was the kitchen when he would be standing in the bathroom. 

Jon laid against the cabinet as Elias rummaged around. 

“Cereal?”

“No.”

“We have some microwave meals.”

“No.”

“Uh- well if you want to risk burning the house down by using the stove be my guest.”

Jon laughs. “No I’d rather not.”

“Then- macaroni cups it is!”

Elias always makes so much noise when he moves around. Muttering things to himself or just sputtering random sounds. He moved so much too. 

He tended to flutter his fingers through the fabric of Jon’s clothes while they lay together. Bouncing his knee against his thigh. 

Jon found it a bit charming. 

He doesn’t remember what Jonah was like- not really. He remembers he was cold. He was hateful. He remembers how he’d stare.

Mostly broken memories that fade everyday. 

But Jonah was always so silent. Jon is sure of that. But he used Elias’ voice. So listening to Elias shoot out little cooes and giggles gave him an odd sense of comfort. 

Jon let out a sound of soft shock as Elias slid his hands against his sides. Jon swallowed and wrapped an arm around his waist, a hand on the back of his neck- pulling him in for a tight embrace. 

Elias pushed a harsh breath into his shoulder. Jon pressed his face into his neck and groaned as he shifted his weight. 

He was so warm. His skin was so soft. He smelled so sweet. 

The microwave beeped and Elias pulled away. With more shuffling of Elias Jon was tugged out of the kitchen. 

They sat on the floor of the living room. The rough coarse wool of the carpet dug into Jon’s thighs. They sat together in silence. 

Once they finished their food they still sat there in silence. Elias slid his hand to Jon’s. His fingers tracing over his knuckles. Jon could feel his breath on his cheek. Then he felt Elias lean his head on his shoulder, his hair tickling against his cheek. 

“Was I fat?” Elias asks out of the blue.

Jon gives a scoffing laugh. “What?”

“I know I was heavier than this. I also know I had tits. But now I’m almost- freakishly skinny. I don’t know if I was fat or not but I know I was bigger than- this.”

“Huh. . . I’m not sure.”

“I don’t know either! It’s- kinda obnoxious. I know. . . Definitely know I had really big boobs too.”

Jon let’s put a squeaky laugh. “Did Jonah get you top surgery?”

“There aren’t any scars! None! I-“ he laughs awkwardly. “I. . . I don’t actually remember what I look like.” 

“Oh. . .” Jon shifts in place as Elias pulls away. 

“You don’t either, do you?”

“No. . . No I don’t, I’m sorry.” He chuckles softly. “Come to think of it- I can’t remember what I look like either.”

“We could try looking in a mirror.”

They both laugh. 

Elias sighs and leans into Jon again. “I remember barely anything.”

“What do you remember?”

“Not a lot. It’s mostly ideas of things but not the full picture. Mostly. . . Pain. I remember being in so much pain.”

“Anything about Jonah?”

“He- he’d touch me a lot. Always be looming over me.”

“Always staring.”

“Ugh! Always staring! I could never get a second away from that man! I worked there for. . . a few years? Yeah- a few years and he was constantly down my throat. . . I- I hate how he looked at me. Like. . .”

“He was hungry.”

Elias whined. He nuzzled his forehead into Jon’s shoulder, letting out a shaky gasp. “I’m glad that the bastard is dead.”

Jon stroked a hand through Elias’ hair- tracing his fingers against his inner thigh. “Took him long enough.” 

Elias laughed. “Took him long enough!”

Elias rolled his head into Jon’s grasp. He swallowed and pulled himself into Jon’s lap, wrapping his arms around his waist. He was forced to hurch over due to the height difference. 

Jon slowly slid his hands down Elias’ waist, dragging the thin fabric against his fingers tips. Elias had buried his face in Jon’s neck. 

“Sometimes I’m scared I’m still him.”

The silence that followed was harsh. The air felt hot. Elias shook in Jon’s grasp. 

Jon didn’t know what to say. There was nothing he could say. He slid his hands up his thin arms, tracing his nails against his neck. Elias puffed a shaky breath as Jon cupped his cheeks. 

The pad of his thumbs laid against his closed eyes. Elias slowly opened his hollow sockets, allowing Jon to trace the harsh, jagged edges of scarred eyes. 

He leaned closer, tracing his lips against Elias’. 

It was such a slow motion. The gentle motion of their lips pressing together. The soft texture of Elias’ lips gliding against the gruff texture of Jon’s. Soft breaths pressed into Jon’s mouth as Jon lolled his tongue into Elias’ mouth. 

Jon pulled away and rested his forehead against Elias’. “I could never love Jonah Magnus.”

A few hours passed and Martin still hadn’t returned. 

Jon and Elias were laying across one another on the couch. Elias’ hands ran though Jon’s long hair. Tracing the curl of his scalp. 

Jon had his lips pressed into Elias’ neck. Sucking soft bruises into his skin. Each mark emanated a groan from Elias. 

Jon shifted and accidentally rutted his thigh into Elias’ crotch. He let out a sharp gasp and hooked his hand against the back of Jon’s neck. 

Jon kissed his way to Elias’ lips. Moaning into his mouth. Elias gently thrusted into his leg.

Jon pulled away and puffed. He hovered over Elias and puffed out shaky breaths. Elias reached his hands upwards and cupped Jon’s cheeks. He traced his thumb against the seam of his lip. Jon took the tip of his thumb into his mouth, moaning against the digit. 

Elias chuckled and pulled himself up. Moving his thumb from his mouth so he could kiss him. “Um- mm. Come here.” Elias Pulled himself from under Jon and sat on his knees. “Lay back.” 

Jon leaned back, the arm of the couch pressed against the curve of his back. Elias slid forward and searched for his boxer’s waistband. He tugged his boxers down and Jon wiggled his butt to aid in the removal. 

Jon groaned as Elias slid two fingers in between his folds. “Oh- you’re so wet.”

Jon scoffed. “Don’t say that- that’s gross.”

“Okay- I’m sorry” Elias felt around Jon’s soft skin. Stroking his clit between his fingers. Sliding his hood up and down with the motion of his fingers.

Jon gasped. His hips jerked awkwardly as Elias jerked him off. “Fuck-“

Elias leaned forward and pressed a kiss into his lips. “Can I try something? Just- don’t laugh at it.”

“I’m sure I won’t laugh.”

“Okay! Just- if you don’t like it say so.”

Elias shimmed out of his bottoms and sat in front of Jon. He grabbed Jon’s calves and pushed his legs to his chest. Jon managed to hold his legs wide and set them on his shoulders. 

Elias reached his hand down to his crotch and he pulled his hood back. He thrust his hips forward and rutted his dick against Jon’s. 

Jon let out a little, “Oh.”

Elias gently thrust his hips, slowly tracing himself against Jon in slow circles. “Is that good?”

Jon sighed and his hips jerked against Elias’. “It is-“

Elias quickened his pace. This caused his thrusting to turn messy and jagged but he managed to get a proper friction. Elias hiccuped out squeaky little moans as Jon puffed out sighs and gasps. 

He leaned forward and set his hands to the side of Jon. He whined as he tried his best to make proper circle motions but hips kept jerking in sputtering motions. 

Elias could feel himself dripping. Rutting his slick mess against Jon. It made the sensation ten times more sensitive. He threw his head back and whined.

Jon let out a harsh groan and sputtered. “I’m close!”

“Already?” Elias asked shakily. 

Jon let out a harsh cry as his legs tightened and shook over Elias’ shoulders. His moans turned choppy and cracked.

Elias leaned in and forced his hips against Jon’s, picking up his pace. He could feel his orgasm building. He kept stroking himself against Jon’s wet cunt. 

His body tightened and his back jerked. He gasped as his Cunt spasmed and twitched as he came. 

After a few more shaky thrusts Jon moved his legs off Elias’ shoulders. Elias laid down against Jon’s chest. Puffing with his stomach. 

Jon ran his hands against Elias’ back. He kissed his cheek a couple times and rested his lips against his skin. 

“Shower?” Elias asks.

“Shower.” Jon confirms.

Elias pulled Jon from the couch and guided him to the bathroom. They helped each other out of the rest of their clothes and into the bath.

They held each other as the water poured over them. Their foreheads pressed into one another’s. 

They sat in silence. Stroking their hands against one another’s skin. Rubbing suds into one another’s hair. Pressing kisses into spots they just washed clean.

“I love you, Jon.”

“And I love you, Elias.”


End file.
